newkindfandomcom-20200215-history
The Surrendered
You wont see a surrendered picking up rubbish in the park, may be having fun but leaving it all behind. They believe in rampant consumerism, constantly trying to own the now which means having the most fun, being the one central to the attention They are gluttonous and slovenly, but do not see imperfection. Surrendered ethos is now is all there is. The past is past, and our mistakes are to be let go. They only haunt us, the future is undecided, and may as well be not there at all, be neutral or perfect. As it can be determined, le it is perfect and allow ourselves to relax I the moment and witness perfection unfolding. This is regarded by Novalanders to be a corruption of new age principles like the moment, intention, mindfullness, and acceptance.The following is taken from the anthropological study of Australian Society, entitled Great Barren Land by Rata Patterson. "This was a far different world a few years ago, so why the radical shift? We now walk in a reality that is scarcely reviewed. On one hand society does not review its own work or the work of others, and on another more perception based level, we do not re-view reality, such as that there is a majority who share the same perception now, that all is perfect, despite clear and vagrant differences and changes to the landscape within which the viewers walk, all is seen as perfect and is not re-viewed on the inner of the viewer, or shifted in view between viewers as once before. "For one simple example and Adshell Adscan will identify up to 600 variations in perceived market audience, and then taken to 600! (factorial) is an extreme amount of variations. A complex machine is of course able to comprehend such differences, but each viewer now only see’s their reflection. It is the Android Narcissus pond that drowns us in our desires. Studies by the University of Canberra, showed within the first year of Adscans release , a 5% drop in sympathy and 8% drop in empathy signals, when measuring responses of 18-26 year olds to news of trauma. The same peer reviewed study projected and increase in the following 3 years to 16% and 21% respectively. In short, we do not see our selves in others. 5 years after this study the societal shift known as the transpiration also known as the amalgamation and the Surrendered ethos was taken in. "Surrenderedism is the result of many factors, more than the monumental death of compassion. In the allopathic and reductionist views of care, which is care of the human and of its landscape, certain problems were highlighted by the new age movement and taken to the laboratory. Despite how successful this approach is to acute problems, brought on by instants as opposed to habits, it is largely unsuccessful in treating such long term, sometimes generational illnesses. It may appear as so, but a close follow through of the affect caused highlights further alterations that compound into further acute and habitual dis-ease. This multiplied to the global scale is no different. "The eradication of honey bees in the preceding decade brought a substantial environmental shift. Approximately 40% of native flowers did not pollinate causing numbers of other fauna orders like the butterfly to decline. In place, companies like Bayer manufactured replicas of the bees and butterfly’s. The bee’s proved unsuccessful; humorously a bug in the system prevented them from sustaining flight with its physical weight ratio. The butterfly’s did however take flight. Their internal gyroscope and nano carbon wings began to populate the dwindling numbers. For a moment it was a championing movement in bio physics and engineering sciences, but before long mating season came, and the natural bugs unable to pair with the nouvacious butterfly, also died. The affect of the bug made in mans own image was a success in preserving the crops, as designed, and severed the connection to one of the spell casting divine creatures of this world. Combined with a lack of empathy was now the corporate ownership and engineered mediator to one of our principle human needs. "Conspiracies of the engineered involvement being sinister soon arose. Reports surfaced that the Nouvacious Butterfly was programmable, and being used to sabotage certain crops. One year no bananas grew and potassium levels dropped, causing a spike increase in supplements sales and reported cases of heart stroke, obesity and extreme stress. Reports of controlling were confirmed when the Birthday Boy an internet celebrity artist, hacker and programmer choreographed a murmuration of the butterflies and flew them into the stratosphere. "The straw that broke the camels back on its way through the desert was the amalgamation, referred to officially as the ‘Transpiration’. It saw the abolition of religions, claiming our differences in belief to be the sole cause of violence in the world, and unified us into the optimistic ethos that all is perfect. Initial response from the new age movement was a gloating success, highlighted by the popular circulated meme of Scooby Doo and the gang pulling off prophet after prophets mask to reveal each of the gangs faces and finally a depiction of a black hole. The concepts of their movement however were appropriated and twisted as they revelled in re-emerged ego’s brought upon by the satisfaction that the world had awoken to them. In particular, ‘Time is an illusion’, that satiated our desire to think of the future, as we no longer had to worry about the past. Also, ‘Love yourself’, that had already begun its transformation into the narcissistic myth, evoked a certain lack of responsibility for individual actions, and deeper understanding of such concepts as love or for that matter, any concept. And perhaps most crucial, “we are all connected”, harked back to the three musketeers, “all for one and one for all” and saw that as we are all an imprint of the one’s finger, each individuals action was not only divine, but also for the whole of the kind. Billions of the world were sold this ethos by our own reflection at the bus stop so we could watch the dearest creatures die and feel at ease in ourselves, and when told became the Surrendered. "What was the benefit of this? If orcherstrated – by whom? The re-classing that took place was a difficult occurrence, unplanned and highly destructive and demoralising. At the top remained certain elite groups, some of the richest men, and discreet corporations and families. Beneath became the young bourgeois, an eternal party, free of any responsibility. A few more entrepreneurial individuals found ways to profiteer off partying, while others continued as a family parasite. Their elder generation, parents and grandparents, used to the responsibilities of life, and unsure of purpose became the new proletariat, working longer hours to meet demand of the ever hungry young bourgeois, their wallets filled again would buy something made by the same philanthropist. "What happened to the rest? Fortunate to say not all above 37 were purposeless and not all below were entirely stinking of sin. Movements to leave came particularly with the birth of infants in the years mentioned. As well as those who had seen the prospective decline of society as early as indicators like reality television hosts becoming elected presidents. These people moved from the city, beyond the agricultural rings and waste trenches, as far as possible until the sound of cars disappeared completely. They begun their own lives off grid, finding abundance in the forests that were abandoned as tourism destinations for the lack of instant gratification that it provided. The vision that had lead them out gave them time and stillness to find strength and begin the healing that was required to enlighten their wisdoms. Soon their strengths flourished and some communities were formed, while others became nomadic, foragers or ascetics. It is currently not achievable to say what has happened to the masses of the exodus as communications are deliberately scrambled and infrequent. It is estimated that in the 5 year span of census that covered the amalgamation, 1 billion people were unaccounted for.